undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Adventure: Grounded
Sonic Adventure: Grounded is a crossover AU created by Team Grounded; a team consisting of original creator Juddy (also known by the handle CyclonicCircuit) and co-creators Mildred and Menoshe. Sonic Adventure: Grounded combines the original setting of Undertale and the Sonic the Hedgehog formula, creating a familiar, yet new experience. The comic chronicles Frisk's journey through the Underground, meeting a plethora of familiar faces from the Sonic series' past and present. Aside from the comic itself, this AU also has a prequel game in the form of Sonic Adventure: Grounded ~ Act 0, which can be found here. Characters Major Frisk The protagonist of this story. Adventurous, snarky and a bit of a hothead, Frisk ends up in the depths of the crashed Angel Island due to a freak occurrence that fused their soul with the red Sol Emerald and entranced them, resulting in their throwing themselves into the underground caverns beneath the island. After their brief rest period in Silver's hideout, they largely return to their chatty, overconfident self, though just how they managed to arrive there while in said trance is a mystery. Underneath their brash, cocky demeanor lies a heart of gold and a strong sense of justice matched only by their determination. Omochao The ever-familiar robotic Chao. While the Omochao line are usually a talkative bunch, this one is uncharacteristically quiet more often than not. The reason for this is, as of the latest part, unknown, though it has a certain skill never seen in any other Omochao unit; the ability to manipulate water. Silver the Hedgehog The self-proclaimed guardian of the Marble Ruins, and the Chao that reside there. Silver is every bit the kind-hearted, helpful soul he was, but seeing several humans come and go, as well as being locked underground for an unspecified amount of time, have left their mark on him. Despite this, he is still prone to light-hearted antics from time to time, even sketching his face on an old signpost somewhere within the Ruins. Tikal the Echidna Frisk's hint-orb-like spirit guide. Tikal first introduces herself within a flashback (referred to as a 'replay' by the comic) after they fall asleep in Silver's hideout. With her assistance, Frisk wakes up, both in the metaphorical and literal sense. Minor Birdie A blue Flicky adorned with a blue pendant-like locket that became lost in the Marble Ruins. Frisk managed to befriend and offer their assistance to them despite still being in their entranced state. Little is known about the Flicky other than its nervousness in the face of danger, and the photo inside their locket, which displays a familiar trio of birds, and an equally familiar team. Revealed, but have yet to appear Sonic the Hedgehog Initially revealed in the first key art for Sonic Adventure: Grounded; new design revealed as a 600-follower special on the Sonic Adventure: Grounded blog. Amy Rose Initially revealed on March 17, 2016; first appears in a photo in Part 4. Cream the Rabbit Initially revealed on March 17, 2016; first appears in a photo in Part 4. Gemerl First appears in a photo in Part 4. Shadow the Hedgehog Revealed in the first key art for Sonic Adventure: Grounded. Dr. Eggman Revealed as part of April Fool's Day 2018. Scratch and Grounder Revealed as part of April Fool's Day 2018. The oldest surviving members of Dr. Eggman's forces, and the founders of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, or the S6 Squad, as they shorten it to. Not much is known about their role in the story as of yet, but they are insistent on calling Dr. Eggman by his legal name of Dr. Robotnik, much to his annoyance. Wisps Revealed in the Part 5 bonus game; first comic appearance in Part 7. Category:Crossover AUs